Kim (Dong Hwan)
How Kim (Dong Hwan) joined the Tourney Kim Dong Hwan and Kim Jae Hoon are the two sons of Kim Kaphwan, worldwide famous Taekwondo master. While Jae Hoon is a serious practitioner and very similar to his father, Dong Hwan is very cocky and somewhat of a slacker. Though it may seem like he's goofing off, he enters the tournament to continue his father's legacy. Suddenly, a letter was sent to Dong Hwan's hotel room. It read he was to fight the Helghan empire alongside other taekwondo users. The letter came from Rico. How to unlock *Clear Chess Brawl with Kim (Jae Hoon) *Play 665 matches For both methods, you must fight Kim Dong Hwan at Oriental Casino Woo. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him for 200 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kim Dong Hwan, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use one of Kim Kaphwan's sons and also a taekwondo user, Kim Dong Hwan!" He will be seen right of Kim (Savage Reign), left of Bayhou, above Nosaru and below Kohza. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kim Dong Hwan holds his hands apart. After the announcer calls his name Dong Hwan holds his right foot out and wriggles his toes as the camera zooms saying "It's gonna be fun!" Special Moves Shiden Kyaku (Neutral) Dong Hwan stomps the ground and sparks electricity. Raimei Zan (Side) Dong Hwan leaps forward doing an overhead electricity charged kick. Kusajin (Up) Kim Dong Hwan flies diagonally forward doing five spin kicks. If his opponent is too close, Kim can bring his opponent with him the hard way. He then finishes by doing an overhead kick. Ashi Binta (Down) Dong Hwan rapidly kicks the opponent six times, then spin kicks him/her away. Raimei Dan (Hyper Smash) Dong Hwan charges his left leg and does two powerful leaping heel kicks. Ore Sama Hou'ou Kyaku (Final Smash) Dong Hwan sets his hands behind his back saying "Let's get crackin'!" then runs to the opponent. If he hits, he does a deadly all kick combo, ending an electrified rapid hitting Hien Zan. Victory Animation #Dong Hwan sets his hands apart saying "Guess who won the day?" then points to himself and continues "I did!" #Dong Hwan holds his right leg and slaps it saying "Looks like your footwork's a little off!" #Dong Hwan rests his hands behind his back and says "It's all too easy!" But then a taekwondo superior yells "Too weak!" then Dong Hwan gasps and runs off. On-Screen Appearance Kim Dong Hwan flips to his point and stretches his legs saying "Wanna play with me?" Trivia *Dong Hwan's rival is ISA's human tank, Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez, and his second rival is a Shainto member and Gengoro's adoptive son, Kaun Narazu. *Kim Dong Hwan shares his English voice actor with Forest Law, Spade Ace, Natsu Dragneel, Jadeite, Metal General, Kanetsugu Naoe, Toki Fujiwara, Sgt. Keroro, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Yun Lee and Ling Yao. *Kim Dong Hwan shares his Japanese voice actor with James Vega, Moriya Minakata and Wayne Holden (in the PTX-40A). *Kim Dong Hwan shares his French voice actor with Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Junkrat, Johann Faust XIII, Freed Justine, Rudolf Von Stroheim, Tam Tam, Tekkaman Blade, Hyo Imawano, Sunny, Kubard and Narsus. *Kim Dong Hwan shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Kageyama, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Iaian, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Supreme Kai, Jeff Andonuts and Dr. Gero. *Kim Dong Hwan shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Buggy the Clown, Typhlosion, Forretress, Toshiie Maeda, Giant-Man, Batroc, Jesus Burgess, Blueno, Cloud Strife, Donquixote Doflamingo, Juubei Kazeki, Shido Fuyuki, Rugal Bernstein, Wiper, Kraken Isaac, Kuroobi, Crocodile, Spandam, Rousso, Bartholomew Kuma, Pacifista, Sengoku, Harry Callahan, Bellamy, Count Bleck, Jedah Dohma, Lau Chan, Gabriel, Remy (Street Fighter) and Bartolomeo. *In Garou: Mark of the Wolves, Kim Dong Hwan was a starter, but now needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Fatal Fury characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters